Cruel Hero
by tainted-focus
Summary: “I can save you, and still watch you burn” She was taunted by his kisses that seemed to be real. One life has been taken, put into another and three’s destinyhas been decided. Seifer/Quistis {or so it seems}
1. Immortally Human

Cruel Hero

_This is a dark, dark, dark, FF8 fanfiction. I couldn't help it. I'm feeling all black hearted and have to write a story like this. If you don't like then do not read. Let me warn you, I am a new FF8 writer. I change things around. It's my fanfiction, thank you very much! This story takes place in the Garden, except everything is happier, but let me warn you everything is not what it seems._

_  
  
_

_~Ashley_

_"I do not know what it takes to the succeed but I do know what it takes to fail. That's is to please everyone" –Bill Cosbey._

_Immortally Human_

He was like a predator; he walked with such ease, such confidence. His smile was bitter and he bestowed it upon everyone, making them turn their heads in fear. That's what he liked, that's what he wanted, fear. He loved to feel it; he loved to feed on it. It was what he needed, he has always been feared, that's the way he liked it. 

She stood there, with her eyes focused on him. He snarled, as he pulled a cigarette out the box and lit it as he smoked it and blew it on her. She coughed but didn't move. 

"You haven't flinched." He spat, "How _quaint_." 

She nodded numbly; her body was stiff like a board. She was stupidly new, he realized but oh she was old and so familiar. How odd. She stood there as if she was standing there in attention; there was no ease in her structure.

"Are you looking for trouble," He snarled, "You stupid bitch?"

She shook her head as he laughed before walking away and throwing the cigarette butt at her. She moved and scatted away. He heard whispers, likewise. It never stopped, not since he failed to be remembered as the greatest knight that ever lived but that was going to all end. 

Seifer Almasy whipped as Raijin tapped him on the shoulder. 

_What do he want?_ Seifer thought angrily.

"What?" He snapped.

"Calming…"Raijin began.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid bastard." Seifer snapped.

 Riona stood there, trying not to cry. She wished Quistis was there, ever since Quistis died… Riona wiped the tears from her eyes, Seifer changed so drastically. She knew he sat in his room and cried at night wish it was her not Quistis. So did Riona.

 Everything has changed since Quistis died; Seifer became commander and sadly Squall ranked below Seifer. Seifer was ready to declare war with one of the many Gardens. Which one, it didn't matter. Seifer was just ready to prove that he was the best of the best and nothing was going to stop him.

Riona clutched her hand to her heart. What she wanted was a mircale and sadly her mircale wasn't happening anytime soon.


	2. Tainted

Tainted Love

****

****

He stood there in the dark, waiting, maybe wishing even for somebody to hear his cries. Maybe he was hoping Quistis would appear out of nowhere like nothing happened. But it did, he wish to God he could kill Riona. Her weepy eyes following him every time she joined him in bed. 

He closed his eyes, angrily. Nothing he could do, all his wishing and praying, it was all up to Riona. She had the power. 

He felt her hands on his shoulder, as he heard her trying to steady her weeping to a minimum. 

"I miss her too." Riona whispered, "I wish…"

"Get out." He replied calmly, "If you can't do anything to bring her back then you are worthless."

She sobbed, "I can. But I can't."

He stood and walked slowly away from her grasp. He knew she was watching him with her beady eyes, hoping that he didn't blame her. But who else was there to blame? He arched his head to see her face and he smirked.

"I'm fine." He said, "I'm fine. As I said before, you're nothing to me, Riona. Not until you bring her back."

"What do you mean nothing?" She sobbed, "Please Seifer!"

He chuckled as Riona covered her ears with her small delicate hands. He walked back to her and grabbed her by the hair and started pulling her towards the closet. She screamed as Seifer rolled his eyes and pulled his hand over her small mouth. He picked her up by the hair and threw her into the closet. Closing it he put a door lock into it.

"Think about it, Riona." Seifer said steadily, "Or I'm not feeding you!"

Seifer sat on the bed putting earplugs into his ear, watching the light begin to fade away. He tried to be reasonable, he have tried. But only Riona had the power. Seifer then closed his eyes trying to dream of sleep.

"**Commander! Commander!**" 

Seifer opened his eyes as he seen Zell over his bed. Seifer watched him; Seifer was surprised by his own strength of acting. He never once got angrily in front of them. He was just cold and despiteful, nothing could please them.

"What?" Seifer asked lazily, "What is it now?"

"It's Cid Kramer!" Zell said.

"What the hell he wants?" Seifer asked.

He knew what the Cid wanted, a reason. A reason to go to war, there was no reason. The Cid knew that, the SeeD knew that. Seifer was so tired of sitting at the Garden doing nothing watching the candidates for SeeD skip around all happy and cheerful. Seifer was wasting precious energy and what is to be a Commander when you're not commanding anything. 

"It's not about the war you want." Zell said "matter-of-factly", "It's about a sorceress, or they afraid it might be one. God you are so grumpy. Sounding like a bitch boy and shit."

Seifer groaned as he removed himself from his bed. All the damn duties he had to attend to. To stuff that didn't even include him. He didn't give a damn if the "sorceress" was looking to kill everyone in the Garden. It didn't matter he might as well be dead anyways.

"Whatever." 

"Now you sounding like Squall." Zell said, "Though you guys do act too much alike."

Seifer closed his eyes.

_"Twins." Edea said, "Raine gave birth to you both Seifer and Squall."_

_"**NO!**" Seifer yelled._

_Squall just watched mutely, as he shook his head in disbelief._

_"You are both each other." Edea said, "Strange how you are both nothing a like."_

Seifer looked up as Zell walked out fasty. He was proud of the Garden. They knew when it was time to leave. He walked towards the closest checking on Riona who was staring up at him. 

"Have you decided?" Seifer asked, "My sweet?"

"I will not punish the others for yours and Squall's mistake! You two killed her TOGETHER!" Riona screamed, "Why won't you two admit it! She loved you both! And who knows if I can bring her back! I most likely can't! She's been dead for over a year, Seifer. Her body is ashes now! I cannot bring her back unless I bring her back into somebody's body!"

"Then do it." He said threw clenched teeth as Squall walked in, "She isn't listening to me."

"Squall, please." Riona pleaded, "Resist him."

"Bring her back, Riona." Squall said forcefully, "I don't want to hurt you but we NEED HER!"

"You only need her because you're weak without her guidance!" Riona spat, "I feel so sorry for you!"

"Kill her." Squall said turning to Seifer.

"Nah, I think torturing her is just fine for now." Seifer replied chuckling.

It brought tears to her eyes. _Nothing alike? _She watched them, it pained her, seeing the man she loved, her Squall was just like him. Seifer changed him. She wishes she could bring the old Squall back but unfortunately she would probably have to kill him. He was too deeply changed and too bitter to even think about changing back into the Squall she loved. 


	3. overPOWER

Thanks too much! I honestly didn't think anyone would like but since you did! Yay! Okay bye!

~Ashley

****

**_~OverPOWER_**

****

Riona whimpered as Squall continued to plead with Seifer to kill her. Her Squall, _begging_ Seifer to kill her. She wish she could just give in for she didn't have to suffer anymore. She turned around facing them, she had to be strong. Even if Seifer snaps and kills her. He had his gunblade on his belt, anytime he could slice her throat.

"SQUALL, ASK ONE MORE TIME IF I KILL HER I WILL SURELY KILL YOU!" Seifer snapped, "We need her, she's our only hope. Unfortunately."

Riona winced, nobody could save her. Nobody even suspected what Seifer and Squall was doing. They made everyone to believe that Seifer and Squall were still enemies. Sworn enemies.

"God," Squall muttered, "I think I can hear somebody."

"In the fucking closet now!" Seifer snapped as he pulled Riona up, "You, you stupid bitch get up and pretend you're happy."

Squall closed the closet door when Seifer's door opened and Riona smiled up at Selphie who was holding onto Irvine's arm. 

"Hey!" Selphie said, "Are any of you going to the ballet? Are you okay, Riona? It looks like you've been crying."

Seifer shook his head. Riona sat there mutely. How could she lie to Selphie? Innocently naïve Selphie? She didn't know how evil was the man standing in front of her. Selphie seen a bit of Seifer's real side but she never seen how evil the man was. Riona wiped a tear from her eyes quickly. Seifer glanced at her as Riona choked down what seemed to be a big ball of all her lies in her throat. 

"I-I'm fine." Riona muttered, "I'm perfectly fine."

Seifer smiled as if saying, "See, I told you so". Selphie sighed looking at Seifer's clock.

"God I miss her." Selphie whispered looking at Riona.

"Yeah me too." Riona murmured.  
  


"Well, it's time to say goodbye." Seifer said, "I'm tired I have duties to attend to tomorrow morning."

Selphie nodded as Irvine smiled blankly. They turned away as Seifer silent shut the door. Squall opened the closet door and walked to the balcony. As if he didn't want apart of what was going to happen. 

"You see the moon." Seifer stated.

"Yes." Riona said, "I do."

_Please, don't hurt me, _She thought.

"You know how the sun gives the moon light?" Seifer asked.

Riona scrunched her eyebrows what did this have to do with anything? Why was she being asked this? Was he not going to hurt her? She watched him with a steady eye; she couldn't even see his face the moon barely shined. Riona was scared; she didn't even know what type of attack was he planning, if Squall was there… no if Squall was there he would most likely try to kill Riona. Squall seemed to have lost all his patients and Seifer gained.

"Yes." She said, "What does this have to do with anything?"

Seifer put his finger on his lips. She was scared, he was on to something. He would do anything to hurt her. She hated the fact that something inside Seifer had snapped. He scared her with his wild blue eyes watching her intensely. Why didn't anyone want to save her?

"My sweet." Seifer whispered, "Quistis is the sun, I am the moon, without her I do not want to live. Please, I'm begging you bring her back."

Riona took a deep consideration. What if she did bring Quistis back? There wasn't even a chance to bring her back in her other life form. 

"No." Riona whispered, "What if Quistis isn't herself! What if she's not even in a human form!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO DO THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Seifer yelled, "I thought I could convince you any other way! But now we're going to do this the hard way! WATCH THIS STUPID BITCH UNTIL I COME BACK! WE WILL DEAL WITH HER LATER!"

Seifer's long white trench coat whipped past Riona's face as she jumped when the door slammed angrily. Squall narrowed his eyes when she looked up. Could he really be her Squall?

"You are so lucky that he forbid me to kill you." Squall hissed, "Because you would have been dead long ago." 

"Killing me won't help this situation much." Riona replied, "God remember when we loved each other."

"I never loved you." Squall interrupted coldly, "Especially when you could never love me back. You're too busy being selfish and worrying about yourself. Like you are doing now."

Riona stared at her as she began to cry, holding her hand to her face.

"God! NO! I'm not doing that." Riona yelled, "PLEASE SQUALL!"

"Shut up!" Squall yelled, "You're a selfish spoiled princess and you cannot admit it but you are jealous because you know when you die nobody will care enough to bring you back! You're jealous because we loved QUISTIS! She was always one of us, but you, you can be easily replaced." 

_Easily replaced_, it was true now that she looked back. She was replaceable, the only one that could be removed from the tight relationship all the others had. It was Riona's fault that everyone was suffering. Riona closed her eyes letting her dark hair stick to her face. She killed Quistis. She killed Quistis coldheartedly after a heated argument with Squall, who defend Quistis. Not even caring about his own girlfriend. 

Riona remembered the rush when she stole Squall's gunblade and jabbed it through Quistis' heart. Riona remembered laughing even, telling Quistis that she won and Quistis' dying words… Riona shook her head, _I'm coming back, and Riona... it won't be all fun and games. _Quistis said that went so much strength and passion that Riona used her powers and manipulated Quistis' and killed her. 

"Stop, Squall please." Riona whispered.

"I know you killed her." Squall said, "I know you did. I watched you! And surely I wish I could kill you but I know when Quistis come back you will be the first one she will kill, _guaranteed_."

Squall stopped staring at her as Seifer walked back inside. Riona took a deep breath, trying to recollect herself. She had seen Seifer's angry already cold eyes staring at her. She knew that she needed to step back and realize whom she was dealing with and he wasn't a very happy camper.

"I gave you enough time to think about it." Seifer said silently, "I'm tired of waiting. I'm serious; I will kill Selphie and all of the innocence in this world. A war is beginning, whose side are you on?"

"What do you mean?" Riona asked.

"She's already back." Seifer smirked, "It seemed somebody already decided to do the dirty work."

"She can't be!" Riona gasped, "She's dead! I killed her!"

"Exactly!" Seifer snapped, "She's back. She's back! Any shape or form huh? How about Sorceress? I think it might be her. Don't you, Squall?"

"What did you do?" Riona asked.

"No what did you do!" Seifer snapped, "She said she's coming back to kill you and here's the little note that was found."

Seifer threw it at Riona as she gasped as she caught it.

_I already won Riona._

_Sorceress Aya_


End file.
